Digimon Dimensions
by iyfanatic
Summary: [Adventure 02, Frontier, Naruto, Beyblade, Gravitation Xover] Gennai's search for a new team of digidestined leaves him shocked: the members are all young men, spread throughout several different dimensions! [Kensuke, Takouji, SasuNaru, TyKa, YukiShu]
1. Chapter 1

IY: Le sigh. Yet another fic...

Kit: Yeah, are you gonna leave this one hanging too?

IY: Hey! I'll have you know that NONE of my fics are discontinued... They're just stalled for a bit...

Kit: Yeah, whatever.

IY: -sniff- Ingrate.

Anyway! This is a totally new thing for me: a multiple crossover story! It will contain **Digimon (Adventure 02 and Frontier), Naruto, Beyblade, and Gravitation.** I hope it doesn't get too confusing...

And, I think you should know (in other words, **WARNING**): this story will be **shounen** **ai**! Meaning slash, yaoi, boy love, you get the picture.

The pairings will be: **Kensuke**, **Koukuya** (Kouji, not Kouichi), **SasuNaru**, **KaiTakao** (Takao as in Tyson; I'm going with the Japanese name), and **YukiShuichi**

If you do not like one (or more) of these pairings, please leave instead of flaming. Flames are okay only if they're about the contents, and not about the pairings.

* * *

Disclaimer: There are too many fandoms for me to list all the copyright owners, but you all know I don't own anything except this plot!

* * *

Digimon Dimensions: Chapter ONE

* * *

"Hey, Kouji! Wait up!"

The aforementioned teen stopped in his tracks - not really caring that the other students were forced to walk around him- and waited patiently for his best friend to catch up.

"**Ha, **thanks for,** ha**, waiting," Takuya said through his heaving pants.

"Hn, it was nothing," Kouji replied, glancing at the other boy through his bangs. "What were you doing, Takuya? It looks like you were attacked by bears."

It was true; Takuya's shirt was wrinkled, his shorts were ripped in a few places, and his hair looked… singed?

"And where's your hat? You never go anywhere without it."

"Heh, funny that you mention it…" Takuya started sheepishly, "There was a bit of an… _incident_ at the gates…"

Kouji sighed, "What did you do this time, loser?"

"Nothing! Jeez, every time something happens, you always blame me!" Takuya pouted, looking at his friend with watery eyes.

"Aw, Takuya, don't do that! You know I hate it!"

Takuya grinned, "Yeah, that's why I do it."

Kouji snorted, "Fine, whatever. Now tell me what happened."

The brunette's mood immediately went from cocky to shy. "I don't wanna…"

"Ta…ku…ya…" Kouji said dangerously.

Takuya sighed, "Fine, fine, I'll tell you…" He looked around, then pulled them both out of the hallway and into an empty classroom.

"I don't want anyone to hear," he said in answer to Kouji's questioning gaze.

"Hn." Kouji settled down on top of a desk. "We're alone now, so start."

Takuya sat cross-legged on top of a nearby table, taking his sweet time getting comfortable. Once settled, he cleared his throat, and right when it seemed he was ready to speak, he started wiggling around again.

"Takuya! Stop stalling."

The brunette teen sighed; he knew that Kouji would get mad if he kept it up, and he didn't want that.

"Okay, so… This morning I was walking to school, like I always do, minding my own business, when all of a sudden, this guy just pops out of nowhere and gets in my way!

"I got mad, 'cause you could totally tell he did it on purpose. I mean, c'mon, people don't get in others' way like that on accident! He really pissed me off and-"

"Takuya… Get to the point…"

"Oh, right, sorry. Anyway, this guy starts talking to me, and at first I wasn't paying attention, since I thought he was just some weirdo that was gonna ask me for money or something…

"But then I noticed that other people just kept _staring_ at him… So then _I_ looked at him, and I finally noticed that he was _Motomiya Daisuke_! Can you believe it?! _Motomiya Daisuke _was talking to me for five minutes and I hadn't even noticed! I got so excited! I mean, _Motomiya Daisuke_! Oh my God, I get goosebumps just talking about it! Ayah! It was so, so, so, so-"

"Takuya! Again, get to the _point_!" Kouji snapped, trying to quench the rising anger. He wasn't angry at his friend, per se, it was more at the way he said _Motomiya Daisuke_…

Like he was so _great_…

"Oh, **ahem**, right… So, anyway, I asked him for an autograph, and he just smiled - he has a great smile, by the way - and said sure, where did I want it? I couldn't decide, but in the end I said on my goggles. He laughed - what a great laugh - and said we had that in common, 'cause he has goggles too!

"Then we just started talking about our goggles and where we got them… His friend Taichi gave him his, and he's kept them all these years. Isn't that sweet? I told him mine were just regular, from a store, but that I'd worn them long enough that it was a fashion statement. He laughed again, and told me that he'd had fun talking to me… To ME!… and asked if we could have dinner together…

"Oh my God, do you think he meant as in a date?! 'Cause I said yes, but I didn't think of it as a date! **Gasp** What if he did? What am I gonna do?! He's too old for me! …But then again… He's only four years older… and famous… and hot… Yay! I'm going on a date with a hot, famous soccer player!"

Kouji blew a gasket. "No! No, you are NOT going on a date with a hot, famous soccer player!"

Takuya blinked at him. "Why not? And I already said yes, anyway, so you can't do anything about it!"

"B-because I said so! I'm your best friend, so I get to decide who you go out with!"

"Uh, no, that's my parents… Are you okay, Kouji? You're acting kind of weird…"

Kouji frowned, "I just don't want you to get hurt because of him. I mean, Motomiya is a famous professional soccer player; he probably has a different date every week."

Takuya smiled, "It's good to know you care, Kouji…"

The bluenette sputtered, "What?! I never said that!"

"Heh, you didn't have to!" Takuya grinned, his eyes crinkling up happily. "Now be quiet, I'm not done yet!"

"Hn, fine…" Kouji said, sitting back down.

"Okay, so where was I… Oh, yeah! After he gave me his autograph and asked me out, he said he had to go… So he left, and I did too. You know I can't get any more detentions or my mom will kill me!" Takuya whined.

"But anyway, on my way here, a bunch of girls ganged up on me, saying that they wanted my goggles, and that I'd better hand them over if I didn't want to get hurt.

"But I said, No Way! I mean, what could a bunch of girls do to _me_, Kanbara Takuya, warrior of fire? …It turns out that girls are pretty vicious… They all jumped me, then took my goggles AND my hat. I'm lucky I made it out alive…" Takuya pouted, looking miserable.

Kouji looked at him and, against his best efforts to stop it, a small chuckle slipped out.

"Kouji! Don't laugh at me! It's not funny!" Takuya's bottom lip stuck out all the more.

The long-haired teen burst out laughing, shaking so hard that he slipped off the desk.

"Humph. I'm leaving; the bell is going to ring soon…" Takuya glared at the gasping heap that was Kouji. "I'm not telling sensei where you are!"

* * *

Chapter One: complete! 

I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

IY: Le sigh. Only one person reviewed... Out of 40+ hits... That makes me feel bad...

Kit: Get over it. You're more sensitive than a puppy.

IY: Hey! I am not!

Kit: -snort- Riiiight...

IY: Well... Okay, I am, but whatever! -raspberry- Don't make fun of me!

Humph. Right. Now that I'm done being immature... I'm pleased to give you all the second chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Thanks to: **takuya**! My only reviewer, who I love! -huggles-

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, Naruto, Beyblade or Gravitation. In short, let's just say that I'm a poor, broke loser...

* * *

Digimon Dimensions: Chapter TWO

* * *

"Heh, poor boy thinks you're going on a date with him." 

Daisuke pouted, "Ken! Don't be so mean! He's probably gonna be hurt when he finds out

I'm already going out with you!"

Ken rolled his lavender eyes. "Daisuke, didn't you hear him? He didn't really want to go out with you; he talked himself into it. Besides, all he has is a small celebrity crush."

"Hmm, I guess you're right… Why do you have to be so smart?"

"I'm a genius; what did you expect?" Ken asked, an amused smirk playing around the corners of his mouth.

"Touché," Daisuke replied, grinning at his boyfriend. "But anyway, we should really give

Koushiro a raise. These little bugs of his work like a charm."

"_We_? Last I heard, _I_ am the boss, stuck in an office signing papers all day, while _you _are out kicking a soccer ball."

"Yeah, Ken, but don't you know that it's the lovers of people in power that really make the decisions?"

The blue-haired young man raised an elegant eyebrow. "Really now? I thought it was the _women_ behind the people in power that made the decisions… Are you calling yourself a woman, Dai-chan?"

Daisuke growled, "NO! Stop twisting my words, damn it!"

Ken smiled, "Sorry, I just can't help it. You're so cute when you're mad, Dai-chan."

"Whatever. Just give him his promotion," Daisuke sniffed, pointing his nose in the air.

"Aw, don't pout Daisuke. I would if I could, but you can't go any higher than Head of Researching without leaving the labs."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well, that's okay then. I know Koushiro wouldn't like it if we forced him to leave his precious equipment."

"I feel sorry for whoever tries…" Ken drawled, turning to his laptop.

Daisuke pouted. "Ken! Why did you bring that? We're on a spy mission! You can't do work while you're on a spy mission! Everyone knows _that_."

"Hum, everyone, you say?" Ken asked, turning to his partner in crime. "_I_ didn't know that."

Daisuke sniffed, "That's because you're abnormal."

Ken sighed, "Right. You're dating an abnormal freak."

The brunette snickered, "That's right, but you know I love you anyway!"

Daisuke was stopped mid-laugh when a crackle sounded in his ear piece, followed by a familiar voice.

"**As _enlightening_ as this conversation is, guys, I think we should get back to business."**

"Koushiro!" Daisuke beamed, causing a few fan girls that stood nearby to swoon.

"Dai, careful where you aim that thing," Ken said dryly, looking at the passed out forms.

"Heh, oops?"

The taller of the two shook his head, saying, "Always happens… I should be used to it by now…"

"Er, right…" Daisuke said, then focused on Koushiro. "What's up, Izzy?"

"**I wanted to tell you that Gennai has sent another message. It gives us the addresses of the three remaining digidestined… But before I tell you though, I think you should sit down."**

"Oh, c'mon Izzy. It can't be _that_ shocking. I mean, it's just a few addresses," Daisuke scoffed.

Izzy sighed, **"Don't say I didn't warn you… All right, the first is for: Uzumaki Naruto, Apartment 305 Kazumi Heights, Konohagakure no Sato, Fire Country."**

"Are you sure that's correct, Koushiro? There's no such thing as FIRE Country," Ken said, his tone dubious. "Maybe there was a computer glitch and the message wasn't decrypted right?"

Izzy laughed, **"I wish it was that simple, but no. These are the right addresses; I checked with Gennai. Uzumaki Naruto lives in another dimension; one in which he's a ninja."**

"Oh, well, that's something you don't hear every day…" Daisuke said, slightly dazed.

Once his out-of-it moment passed, he asked, "So, how are we supposed to talk to this Naruto guy if we don't even live in the same dimension?"

"**Gennai sent us a set of digivices. They're different than the original kind, since there are no computers in Naruto's world to activate the portals with. These will work from anywhere, as long as they're charged regularly. All you need to do to charge them is put a bit of power into it."**

Ken raised an eyebrow. "Power? What power?"

"**The power that our digimon use to digivolve. Gennai says it comes from within, so all you have to do is call it out."**

"That is so cool!" Daisuke squealed. "I get a new, uber powerful digivice and you _don't_!" Daisuke laughed gleefully and then stuck out his tongue.

"Very mature, Daisuke," Ken muttered crossly. "Now put your tongue away, unless you want me to put it to better use."

Daisuke blew a raspberry. "Nyah, what a party pooper."

Ken rolled his eyes. "Koushiro, what are the rest of the addresses?"

"**Oh, right. The second one is for: Kinomiya Takao, Kinomiya Dojo, Bey City, Japan."**

"Let me guess, he lives in another dimension too?" Ken asked.

"**Yup. And Kinomiya Takao is a famous beyblader. Three-time Beyblade World Champion, to be exact."**

"Uh-huh… And, just out of curiosity, what _is_ Beyblade?" Daisuke asked, confused.

"**Oh, I keep forgetting that you don't know this stuff yet… Well, Beyblade is a game, played with little spinning tops called beyblades. A few lucky people have these things called bits, in which a bitbeast lives. This bitbeast and its owner have a special bond that connects them together, kind of like us and our digimon. The owner gives his bitbeast strength and, in return, the bitbeast wins the game."**

"That's cool… I wonder if I can learn to play? I think I need a hobby…"

Ken snorted. "So, what? Soccer isn't a hobby anymore?"

"Of course not! Soccer is my passion, my life's work! It's not just a _hobby_."

Ken rolled his eyes, "Right…"

Izzy cleared his throat. **"Sorry to interrupt, guys, but we still have one more name to go through…"**

"Oh, right, right… Go ahead, Izzy, I'm listening."

Ken glared at him, "WE are listening, Koushiro."

Izzy sighed, **"Right… Anyway, the last address belongs to: Shindou Shuichi, Apartment 1501 Everview Terrace, Tokyo, Japan."**

"You know, for an apartment building, that's pretty high… Maybe he's rich…" Daisuke mused.

"**Well, that's a good guess, Daisuke. Shindou Shuichi IS rich. He is the lead singer of the band Bad Luck, and he's pretty famous in his dimension. Also, he lives with his boyfriend, Yuki Eiri, a famous novelist."**

"Wow… And they admit that they're together? That's pretty brave."

"**Yeah. But they didn't really face much controversy. Actually, it made them more famous…"**

Ken sighed at the wistful look on Daisuke's face. "We'd be out of the proverbial closet too if you'd just stop chickening out."

Daisuke frowned, "C'mon, Ken, you _know _I wanna tell everyone; it's just that my manager doesn't let me! He-"

"I know, I know. He threatens to fire you from the team if you announce that you're gay, especially with me, the team's biggest sponsor."

"Yeah…"

Izzy cleared his throat uncomfortably. **"Uh, yeah… Um, I'll just be going now… Remember, Daisuke, you have to go talk to Takuya later today. Oh, and I've had your assistant clear your schedule for tomorrow so that you could go talk to Naruto."**

"Thanks, Izzy, you're the best!"

"**Yeah, I know. Later, guys."**

"Bye, Izzy," Daisuke answered.

"Bye, Koushiro," Ken said, and added, "Please have my assistant call me, okay?"

"**Sure thing, boss."**

"Why do you want to talk to your assistant?" Daisuke asked once Koushiro had disconnected their ear pieces.

"Oh, no reason… I just wanted to make sure my schedule's clear for today and tomorrow." Ken answered.

Daisuke beamed, "You're going with me?! That's great!" He glomped his taller boyfriend, "I love you."

* * *

Chapter two: complete! 

Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

IY: Heh, I've been waiting for this chapter!

Kit: Then you should've typed faster, idiot.

IY: Hey! That's not what I meant, and you know it!

Kit: -rolls eyes- Uh-huh... Sure.

IY: -scowl- Yeah, you better be sure...

Anyway! Please enjoy this chapter, which features SasuNaru! -fangirl squeal-

* * *

Thanks to: **takuya** (Don't worry. He won't do anything! ...Even if it doesn't look that way. XD), **digiwriter-1392** (Twice, since you reviewed both chapters. ;D)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! I have six dollars hidden in my backpack, and that's it!

* * *

Digimon Dimensions: Chapter THREE

* * *

"Hey! Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto cried, waving a hand over his head energetically. "Wait for me!" 

The brunette teen sighed, rolling his eyes. "Hurry up, dobe…"

Naruto pouted, catching up and walking beside his best friend. "What? It's not like you have anything important to do, anyway! All you do between missions is brood at home… like Sakura during PMS!" he added mischievously.

Sasuke's left eyebrow ticked once; the only warning sign the blond received before his arm swung away from his side.

Naruto laughed, nimbly side-stepping the smack. "Nyah, is that the best you can do, Sasuke-teme?"

"No, I'm just worried of causing permanent damage if I raise the level beyond that of an Academy girl's."

In response, the Kyuubi-holder growled dangerously.

_He certainly does justice to the mighty beast inside him_, Sasuke thought, smirking.

"Stupid Sasuke! Don't you smirk at me, you pale freak! I can totally wipe the floor with you now, in case you've forgotten!" Naruto said furiously, glaring at his companion.

"Hn. _One_ time, Naruto. You beat me _one_ time."

The blond smiled, "Yeah, well, it's one time I'll never forget! I'll cherish that memory forever and ever!"

Sasuke scowled. "Hn. Whatever, dobe."

Naruto laughed, "Oh, come on, Sasuke! You looked really funny like that- all spread out, clothes rumpled, panting…"

The brunette choked on his own saliva. _Does he not realize how sexual that sounds? _

Looking at Naruto's oblivious, carefree face, Sasuke shook his head. _I guess not… Hn, might as well have some fun…_

"Yes, well, I'm sure you liked _that_ image, didn't you, Naruto?" Sasuke asked silkily, practically purring.

The blond looked at him strangely, but answered, "Of course I did! Seeing you like that made my day!"

Sasuke smirked, _This is _too_ easy…_

"Huh, really now? Do you know what would make _my_ day, Naruto?"

The blond shook his head.

"No? Well, I'll tell you…"

Sasuke leaned over, breathing in Naruto's ear. "Seeing _you_ spread out, dobe, your clothes rumpled, panting… Panting from all the delicious things I'm doing to you…"

Naruto gasped, taking two quick steps away from the Uchiha. "What the hell has gotten _into _you, Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke smirked, "What? I'm just kidding, dobe. Don't take things so seriously."

Naruto blinked, unbalanced at Sasuke's sudden mood change.

"You know, for someone who invented something as perverted as Sexy-no-jutsu, you sure are prudish…"

The blond gasped as if mortally wounded. "_What_? I am not the slightest bit prudish, bastard! Watch this!"

Sasuke blinked. "What are you up to _this_ time, dobe?"

His question was quickly answered when he witnessed Naruto's impromptu striptease in the middle of the crowded street.

"Who's the prude now, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto yelled, standing proudly in just his ninja sandals and his blue and black-striped boxers that clung scantily against his butt and -ahem- _other _regions.

He winked at a girl that stood ogling nearby, causing her to promptly blush and faint in a rather good Hinata imitation.

Sasuke growled, glaring furiously at the fainted form and the group of girls that stood around it, all gazing fixedly at the near-naked form of _his_ best friend.

Feeling the burning glare of the last Uchiha, the girls took one last glance at the blond (now certainly in the running for sex god of Konoha), then wisely decided to make themselves scarce.

"Dobe! What the hell do you think you're doing? Get your clothes on!" Sasuke yelled, gathering Naruto's strewn articles of clothing and shoving them in his arms.

"Aw, Sasuke! Why are you such a party pooper? I was having fun!" Naruto whined, eyes widening into impossibly blue pools.

"And besides," Naruto said, snapping out of kicked-puppy mode, "The people love it!" He threw a saucy wink at a swooning group of girls and smiled suggestively at a couple of drooling guys.

Sasuke saw red. "Stop it! Put on your goddamn clothes and let's go!"

Naruto looked over at his friend, frowning when he saw that Sasuke was genuinely troubled.

"Fine, fine. I'm going," the blond said, bending over to put on his pants.

Tripping a bit over the bunched-up material, Naruto wobbled dangerously. Sasuke placed a steadying hand on his back, not removing it until Naruto straightened up, pushing his arms and head through the holes in his shirt.

"Okay, I'm done," Naruto said, flashing a small smile at Sasuke, trying to alleviate the dismal mood. "We can go now."

"Hn."

They resumed their walk. Well, it was really _Sasuke _that resumed his walk; Naruto just followed, since he didn't know where they were going in the first place.

"Are we going to your house, Sasuke?" Naruto asked when they reached the border of town leading to the decrepit Uchiha District.

"No. _I _am going training. I have no idea why you're following."

Naruto winced. Sasuke usually allowed him to tag along whenever he went training. _I must've really pissed him off…_

"Oh. Okay. I'll just be going, then…" Naruto whispered, steps faltering to a stop.

"Hn."

Sasuke continued on, heading towards the woods (and the many training spots it contained) on the edge of his property.

"WAH!"

Sasuke's heart stopped. _How could he _possibly_ get in trouble in _**two**_ minutes_? Sasuke wondered incredulously.

He turned back, just in case, and caught sight of Naruto, sprawled on the path. _What?_

Gazing a bit beyond the prone blond, he saw a… flicker? in the air.

"What the hell?" Sasuke muttered, racing towards his downed friend. "Naruto?" he asked, shaking him. "Naruto? Are you all right?"

"Nurgh. Where's the giant?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Come on, get up. There's something wrong here," he said, glancing back at the shimmering air.

"I'd say!" Naruto exclaimed, pushing himself up to hands and knees.

"You're always so slow, dobe," Sasuke reprimanded, kneeling down and putting an arm around the blond's waist.

Lifting him up, Sasuke put one of Naruto's arms around his neck, keeping his own around the blond. He took a step forward, leading his friend away from danger. After a couple of feet, Naruto froze.

"What, dobe? We've got to keep going; we don't know what's going on here, and it's not a good idea to face the unknown unprepared."

"Yeah, I know that, Sasuke! It's just… I-I can't move. I can't move, Sasuke!" Naruto's voice rose to a hysterical pitch.

"What are you talking about, dobe? Even _you_ know how to walk! Get going!" Sasuke growled, glancing behind them once again.

Was it him, or was that glimmer-shimmer thing _following_ them?

"I can't! It's like my legs are _stuck_! I can't move them at all! Oh my god… I'm paralyzed!" Naruto cried, on the verge of tears.

"You're not paralyzed, Uzumaki Naruto. We just used a temporary nerve relaxant."

Naruto gasped, "Who's that?!"

Sasuke frowned, "I don't know, dobe."

"Don't be afraid... Come towards the light…." a new voice uttered softly. It was quickly followed by a whine of, "_Ow_! That hurt, Ken!"

"Sorry about that. My friend here likes to fool around," the first voice said dryly.

"Heh, yeah, sorry. I thought it would be funny!" the second voice added, causing Sasuke to raise a brow.

"What's going on here?" the brunette asked, activating his Sharingan.

"Well, we'll tell you, if you promise not to kill us the second we appear," the second voice said honestly.

"Hn. Fine," Sasuke answered, smirking.

The voice made him promise not to kill them the second they appeared… But they didn't say anything about the next…

* * *

Hehe. Chapter three: complete! 

Review now, pretty please?


	4. Chapter 4

IY: Hey all! I'm finally back with numba four!

Kit: You certainly took your sweet time.

IY: Yeah, maybe, but at least it's done now, right?

* * *

Thanks to:** digi-writer1392, PirateCaptainBo, takuya, **and **wind-master-redmoon!** **

* * *

Disclaimer: **No own!

* * *

Digimon Dimensions: Chapter FOUR

* * *

"Mmm…" A blue-haired teen sleepily hugged his full-body pillow, snuggling his face into it and throwing a leg around it. _I __**love**__ this thing… So comfy… Have to get Hiromi a __**really**__ good birthday present…_

He was about to fall back asleep on that thought, when a loud **beep, beep, beep** interrupted his plans.

"Great."

He sighed, throwing a hand out from the safety of his nest of blankets. His hand swiped fruitlessly at the air for a few moments, trying to find his bedside table in order to turn off his infernal alarm, which just kept **beeping**.

**Beep, beep, beep.**

_Ugh! Stupid thing. I can't find it. Where could it…?_

**Beep, beep, be-**

_Oh, thank god. That's much better…_

He drew his hand back in, wrapping it around his pillow again. His hand was starting to get cold, being waved around in the cold morning air like that…

Stormy blue eyes snapped open. _Wait a sec. I never touched my alarm…_

His hand crept up again, grabbing the edge of his blanket. He slowly drew it down, unraveling the uppermost part of his cocoon of comforters. He cracked his eyes open, searching his room through the cover of his eyelashes.

"Wha'?" _There's no one there. Strange._

Giving his room one last look-over, the blue-haired teen shrugged it off. If it was a ghost, it had to be friendly, right? It _did_ help him out by turning off the irritating sound of the alarm clock.

The bluenette snuggled down into the mattress, drawing his blankets even closer to his body. _Mmm… Nice and warm… _He was ready to let the Sandman spirit him away.

Too bad nothing ever goes as planned for this poor boy.

"Ah! COLD!" he yelled, shooting up into a sitting position. "What's the big idea?!"

His eyes swept immediately to the blanket-snatcher. "Kai!"

The older teen smirked, a perfectly formed eyebrow rising mockingly. "Yes?"

The blue-haired teen gaped. _So it was __**you**_ _who turned off my alarm. Sneaky. __**Very**__ sneaky._

Kai dropped the bundle of blankets to the floor unceremoniously, dusting his hands afterwards as if they were filthy. "Hurry up Takao, everyone's downstairs already. You're going to be late."

Takao pouted. "But Kai! It's only-" he glanced at the clock, "7:45. It's too-" Blue eyes widened, head swiveling around to look at the time again. "Shit! I'm gonna be late!"

Kai's ruby-hued eyes glittered with mirth as he witnessed the way Takao ran around his room, arms flapping dramatically as he tried to gather all his things.

Deciding to be helpful, the navy-haired teen stepped towards the other boy's closet and picked out his school uniform, along with a pair of clean boxers.

"Here." Kai thrust the clothes into Takao's arms. "Go take a shower. I'll get your stuff together."

The bluenette's eyes shone with a relieved glint. "Thanks, Kai. You're so good to me."

He rose up on his tiptoes, trying to overcome the difference in their height. Still unable to reach the Russian teen, Takao sighed exasperatedly and pulled him down by the collar. Grinning at his accomplishment, he leaned up and planted a soft kiss on Kai's thin pink lips.

At first Kai allowed this manhandling of his person, but then he pulled away after a few seconds. He smirked playfully when Takao pouted sulkily.

"You have morning breath; go brush your teeth."

Takao blushed, cupping his hands in front of his mouth and breathing into them, trying to smell his breath. "I do not!" he said, but did as he was told anyway, clutching his bundle of clothes to his chest.

Kai looked after his departing boyfriend, shaking his head while smiling fondly. He thrust a hand through his slate-gray bangs, remarking, "I just had to fall in love with an immature idiot…"

XxX

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do!" Takao belted out, washing the last traces of conditioner out of his hair.

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a fluffy towel around his waist. He quickly took another and started rubbing his long blue hair.

"Drew walks by me. Can he tell that I can't breathe? There he goes, so perfectly. The kind of flawless I wish I could be…" he continued, humming the instrumental piece that followed.

He skipped the next part, since he didn't quite know the _proper_ lyrics.

"So I'll drive home alone. As I turn out the light, I'll put his picture down, and maybe get some sleep tonight!" Takao said loudly, throwing the towel with which he dried his hair into the hamper.

He slipped the other one off his waist and threw it in as well. As he slid into his boxers, he sang, "'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only one with enough of me to break my heart. He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do!"

Takao was now dressed, all he needed was his tie and shoes. Oh, and to brush his hair into the usual ponytail.

He got to it, wrapping up the song as he did so. "He's the time taken up, but there's never enough. And he's all that I need to fall into. Drew looks at me. I fake a smile so he won't see…"

The blue-haired teen sniffed at the ending. "What a sad song." He looked at himself in the mirror, tilting his head this way and that, until he judged himself presentable. "I really don't know why I like it so much..."

XxX

"Took you long enough."

Takao blinked, startled. He looked up at his boyfriend, who was leaning against the wall opposite his bedroom door. "I didn't take _that_ long. I only sang one complete song!"

Kai nodded. "And I bet it was that girly one with the guitar and crying, right?" he asked, smirking at the blue-haired teen's affronted look.

"It's not girly!" Takao protested, pouting cutely.

The Russian teen rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine, it's very manly. What I meant was that you always forget the lyrics to that one, no matter how many times you hear it, so you keep starting over."

"**Well, _I _thought it was pretty good."**

Takao nodded emphatically. "Exactly! Finally, someone agrees with me."

Kai looked at him strangely. "Takao. You _do_ realize we're the only ones up here on the second floor?"

"Impossible! Someone just said they thought my song was pretty good," Takao answered, looking at Kai like _he_ was the weirdo.

"**Eh, well I guess I should include the other one…"**

Takao blinked, looking around for the source of the voice. "Hello?"

"**Hello, Kinomiya Takao! …And friend,"** the disembodied voice replied, causing Kai to jump in alarm.

"Who's there?!" the two-toned teen demanded, glaring around suspiciously. "Show yourself!"

"**Okay, I'll come out, but in exchange you have to try to hold off on your anger until I explain things. Deal?"**

Kai growled, not liking this situation, but having no better alternatives. "Deal."

* * *

Chapter four: complete! 

So, how did ya like it? Review, please!

OH, and that song was _Teardrops on My Guitar_, if anyone cares. XD

Also, I just realized that I called Tachibana _Hiromi_ in this, and _Hilary_ in **Daedal Dragon.** How weird...


End file.
